Oregon
The flag of Oregon is a navy blue field with lettering and symbols in gold, representing the state colors of Oregon. On the obverse, the legend STATE OF OREGON is written above the from the . The shield is surrounded by 33 stars, representing Oregon's admission to the Union as the 33rd state. Below the shield is written 1859, the year in which Oregon became a state. On the reverse of the flag is a depiction, also in gold, of a , the of Oregon. Oregon has the only with differing symbolism on two sides. For dress or parade usage, the flag may feature a gold fringe. For standard usage, no fringe is required. The ratio of the flag's width to length is 3:5. The current flag design became official on February 26, 1925. Oregon's flag is the last remaining state flag in the U.S. in which the obverse and reverse sides have different designs. is the only country that still has a two-sided flag. Two-sided flags were previously more common, but have fallen out of favor due to inherently higher manufacturing costs relative to single-design flags. Proposals for a New Flag of Oregon Shown below are various designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Oregon. Proposals considered in The Oregonian poll, 2009 In December 2008–January 2009, Oregon newspaper The Oregonian held a contest to collect proposed new Oregon state flags. The ten finalists are shown below. OR Flag Proposal Gerald H Black.png|OR Flag Proposal "Gerald H. Black" OR Flag Proposal Eddy Lyons.png|OR Flag Proposal "Eddy Lyons" OR Flag Proposal Douglas Lynch.png|OR Flag Proposal "Douglas Lynch" OR Flag Proposal Jaymes Walker.png|OR Flag Proposal "Jaymes Walker" OR Flag Proposal John Mothershead.png|OR Flag Proposal "John Mothershead" OR Flag Proposal TJ Borzner.png|OR Flag Proposal "T.J. Bozner" OR flag proposal Randall Gray.svg|OR Flag Proposal "Randall Gray" OR Flag Proposal Lorraine Bushek.png|OR Flag Proposal "Lorraine Bushek" OR Flag Proposal Karen L Azinger.png|OR Flag Proposal "Karen L. Azinger" OR Flag Proposal Thomas Lincoln.png|OR Flag Proposal "Thomas Lincoln" 01A6590C-6C98-4E3D-ADCA-4F8667FAC038.jpeg|Oregon flag proposal winner, Randall Gray Other proposals OR flag proposal Randall Gray_Edited_Marmocet.svg|OR Flag Proposal "Randall Gray" edited OR flag proposal rUBBERDUCK3Y6.png|OR Flag Proposal "RubberDuck3y6" edited OR Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|OR Flag Proposal "ironchefshark 1" OR Flag Proposal Ironchefshark 2.jpg|OR Flag Proposal "ironchefshark 2" OR Flag Proposal Matthew Norquist.png|OR Flag Proposal "Matthew Norquist" (website) OR flag proposal Dearnen.png|OR Flag Proposal "Dearnen" OR Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.gif|OR Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" OR flag proposal xphile2868.png|OR Proposed Flag "xphile2868" OR Flag Proposal Monkeyflung.jpg|OR Proposed Flag "Monkeyflung" OR flag proposal Dutchie.png|OR Flag Proposal "Dutchie" OR Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers.png|OR Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers" OR Flag Proposal Rogers and Truncale 1.png|OR Flag Proposal "Rogers and Truncale #1" OR Flag Proposal Rogers and Truncale 2.png|OR Flag Proposal "Rogers and Truncale #2" OR Flag Proposal Brian Truncale 1.png|OR Flag Proposal "Brian Truncale #1" OR Flag Proposal Brian Truncale 2.png|OR Flag Proposal "Brian Truncale #2" OR Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|OR Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" OR Flag Proposal Greg Jones 1.png|OR Flag Proposal "Greg Jones 1" OR Flag Proposal Greg Jones 2.png|OR Flag Proposal "Greg Jones 2" OR Flag Proposal Greg Jones 3.png|OR Flag Proposal "Greg Jones 3" OR_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|OR Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" Oregon State Flag Proposal By AlternateUniverseDesigns Edited By Stephen R Barlow 18 Aug 2014 at 0941hrs cst.png|Oregon State Flag Proposal Designed By AlternatUniverseDesigns Edited By: Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG 2014 OR Flag Proposal lunarmotion-1.png|OR Flag Proposal "lunarmotion 1" OR Flag Proposal lunarmotion-2.png|OR Flag Proposal "lunarmotion 2" OR Flag Proposal lunarmotion-3.png|OR Flag Proposal "lunarmotion 3" OR Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|OR Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Oregon State Flag Proposal No 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 24 OCT 2014 at 1136hrs cst.png|Oregon State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 24 OCT 2014 at 1136hrs cst Oregon State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1738hrs cst.png|Oregon State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1738hrs cst Oregon.png|Oregon State Flag Simplistic Proposal. The red triangle on the left represents the hills of Oregon. The state animal is a beaver. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Oregon State Flag Proposal No. 9 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 24 MAY 2015 at 0838 HRS CST..png|Oregon State Flag Proposal No. 9 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 24 MAY 2015 at 0838 HRS CST. File:US-OR flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-OR flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-OR flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-OR flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:US-OR flag proposal Hans 5.png| 37Oregon5theye.png|OR flag proposal by 5thEye us-or-jd.png|Oregon state flag proposal by James Dignan, January 2015 OREGON beaver.png|Heavy redraw of the beaver from the logo of Parks Canada. Tail features all the small stars from the shield. Design by Parks Canada & Rotten Ali. Oregon.jpg|Oregon state flag proposed by Ken Morton. A simple cropping of the reverse of Oregon's current flag; with a hat tip to Oregon's neighbor, California. Oregon simplistic.png|Added by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) Oregon - Green.jpg|Oregon - Green version. Posted by Ken Morton OR_PNG.png|The beaver totem is on the reverse side of the current flag. On the new flag it is front and center, with the addition of the star in the “northwest” corner of the flag to represent the state’s position on the map of the United States. Blue and gold are the official state colors. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of Oregon beaver.svg|Proposal for a flag for Oregon. Give the beaver solid ground to stand on. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Oregon - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Category:Oregon Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History